Halloweenie Spies
by sweet pine oak
Summary: While at the Beverly High Halloween party, Clover is abducted by an anonymous ghost, mistaken for the ghost’s alreadydead girlfriend.


Halloweenie Spies

Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies, you got that? So, don't you dare sue me.

Summary: While at the Beverly High Halloween party, Clover is abducted by an

anonymous ghost, mistaken for the ghost's already-dead girlfriend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

6.30 pm - Beverly Hills Mall

"I just can't believe it!" exclaimed Clover, her blue eyes gleaming with wonder. "I mean, Halloween is just around the corner and our school is having a party this weekend! This is really fantastic!"

"…………" Sam just raised an eyebrow, her hands crossed in front of her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently on the cold, solid floor. Yes, Halloween was coming and the girls were doing their last-minute shopping for costumes at Beverly Mall.

"Err, Clover," Alex began. "We know you like Halloween and parties and you're in a high mood now but can't you just … make it snappy?"

"What do you mean? Ah, of course I'm on cloud nine and I was wondering …"

Before she could finish, Sam cut in abruptly. "By that we mean PLEASE complete your Halloween shopping quickly," Sam said through gritted teeth. "We've been in this mall for hours and you haven't even found a simple costume!"

"Dah, there's no hurry, guys," replied Clover. "You see, I have to choose wisely and carefully so that I can impress everyone and emerge as the Queen of Halloween!" Clover threw up her hands and made a small turn gracefully, imagining herself as the Party Queen. When she opened her eyes again, she couldn't help but gasped in awe at what she saw.

"Oh, look!" she pointed at the window display of a shop, her fingers trembling slightly.

Following her gaze, Sam and Alex turned and they too, were mesmerized by the sight of a slim, purple, lacy number. It was a strapless lavender purple dress with matching mauve-colored glass shoes, a necklace with a small lilac-shaped gem and an adorable crown inlaid with glittering amethyst.

"Wow ... it's really … gorgeous!" Alex's jaws dropped and she couldn't take her eyes off the costume.

"Yeah, this costume, oh, I mean MY costume is gorgeous," Clover said, rushing with excitement into the shop. But, before she could even lay a finger on the purple fabric, a hand shot out and shoved her back. Clover fell backwards, her buttocks hitting hard on the carpeted floor.

"Oh it's you, Clover," a high-pitched mocking voice sounded in Clover's ears. Just the annoying sound of this voice irritated Clover so much that she could feel her eyes burning with rage.

"Mandy," Clover stood up, rubbing her pain-stricken buttocks. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Anger began to swell up in her. How she wished she could strangle Mandy's neck for what she had done!

"I'm shopping for a Halloween costume but I no longer have to. Look! I've found one!" Pointing at the lavender dress, Mandy replied proudly, wearing an evil smirk on her face. - _Heh-heh, Clover, don't you ever wish to take possession of MY costume_!

"Wait! That's MY costume. I found it first and I'm going to have it! Get out of my way, you _thief_!" Clover cried, fuming at Mandy's intolerable attitude. Her knuckles turned white as she gnashed her teeth, her eyes burning into Mandy's.

"Oh, don't be silly, Clover. Purple is so not your color, you know that too," Mandy sneered. "With my violet hair and eyes, this exclusive masterpiece suits me perfectly. This costume is the only one in this world and it is MINE!"

By the time, their argument had already attracted a small crowd of curious shoppers. Alex and Sam tried to calm Clover down but to no avail.

"Listen carefully, Mandy! I saw this costume first. Sam and Alex and the salesgirl can proof me right!" Clover shouted back. "You saw me here first, do you?" Clover threw a questioning and sort of _pleading_ glance at the auburn-haired salesgirl.

Smiling shyly, the brunette said to Mandy. "I'm sorry, miss. You came seconds later, unfortunately …"

"WHAT! It ... it can't be!" Shocked at what she heard, Mandy cried frantically, sounding as if she was going to blubber.

"Hmph! Now you've heard that, Mandy!" Clover said triumphantly. Caressing the soft purple fabric, she added with admiration, "Mmm … how tender the fabric, how sweet the aroma!"

"Grr … whatever! Anyway, I'm going to be the Halloween Queen! Just wait and see!" With that, Mandy stomped angrily out of the shop, her face flushing red with fury and embarrassment.

"Woohoo! That's cool, Clover!" Sam cheered, slapping Clover a high-five. Alex grinned and flashed Clover a thumbs-up. "Guys, how about having pizza as celebration for Clover's victory?" Alex suggested.

"You say it!" Clover laughed and together, they walked away happily for dinner.

9.30 am – Beverly Hills High School

"Morning, Sam," a voice greeted the red-haired from behind. Turning, Sam saw Marcia, the plump, curly-haired girl from the school's bulletin board. As a paparazzo-to-be, Marcia always keeps herself up to date to every single news and rumors in the campus.

"Oh hi, Marcia," Sam greeted back, busy shoving her books into her locker. "So, how's your preparation for the Halloween party this weekend?"

"Speaking of Halloween, I have an astonishing news for you guys," Marcia's eyes twinkled and her voice went down to a whisper. "An astounding Halloween history."

"Oh, do you mean the origin of Halloween and the trick-or-treat tradition? Please, Marcia, I've learned about that when I was merely five!" said Clover, slamming her locker shut.

"No. Not only was it a Halloweenie incident but also part of Beverly High history!" Marcia said dramatically.

"Beverly High history? Excuse me, what does it have anything to do with Halloween?" Alex cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at Marcia.

"Listen, guys," Marcia glanced around, making sure that no one was eavesdropping. "Years ago on Halloween night, a murder occurred right here at the Beverly High campus. It was one of the many unsolved Halloween Murders."

Sam could feel a chilling sensation racing down her spine. She shuddered with fear and asked, "And …?"

Marcia cleared her throat and continued in a low voice, "This incident happened more that 30 years ago. It was like any normal masquerade party, Beverly High students dressed in glamorous costumes and masks, naturally. Suddenly, out of nowhere a blood curdling scream pierced through the night air."

"Arghhhhhhhhhh ………"

"Stop your shrieking, Alex," Clover rolled her eyes.

"When the partygoers rushed to the back room where the scream came from, they saw Violet, the most popular girl in school lying sprawled on the floor, covering in blood with multiple stab wounds all over her body."

"Violet's escort, Gerald the Silver Prince was seen standing on his date's side, clutching a bloody butcher's knife. He was staring at his dead girlfriend in disbelief, his eyes wide in alarm. His hands trembled so badly that he dropped the knife. His lips quivered as he murmured something that sounds like 'No … this can't be …' and before the partygoers could stop him, he went hysterical, grabbed the knife and stabbed himself hard in the stomach."

"Wow …! A suicide of love! How sweet!" Alex said.

"This unfortunate event doesn't end here," Marcia went on. "It was said the spirits of these young people continue to haunt the Beverly High campus, restless because of their horrific death. Some students even claimed that they saw Gerald's ghost roaming the back room on Halloween night, seeking for his dead Violet!"

"This is cree … creepy!" Sam felt her legs went weak.

"Way out of creepy, yeah right," Clover rolled her eyes again. "Hullo, I mean we're now in the 21st century, who cares about all those ghosts and ridiculous legends!"

"Please mind what you say, Clover," Marcia warned. "The ghosts can hear you."

"Don't be so dramatic, Marcia. Ghosts can't do us any harm," said Clover.

"Whatever you say, Clover," Marcia decided to give in to a 'thick-head' like Clover. "Oh yes! There's one more thing. It was said that at that party when Violet was found dead, she was wearing a purple lavender dress. Like her name, she was very fond to colors like violet."

7.00 pm – Beverly High Villa

"Clover!" Sam knocked on the mahogany door of Clover's room. "Have you done yet? The party's starting on 7.30, hurry or we're going to miss the band performance!"

"One more minute and I'm done!" answered Clover from her room. She was putting the finishing touches to her makeup. She grabbed a bottle of Chanel No. 5 lavender-scented perfume from the dresser and sprayed it all over herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, "_Hmm, something's missing … Ah, yes, I've nearly forgotten_!" Cautiously, she placed the amethyst-inlaid crown on her head and smiled with great satisfaction. "_Clover, you are simply gorgeous_!" she told herself.

"Clover, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Alex urged impatiently.

"OK, ok! I'm coming!" Clover replied. "Ta-dah!" The bedroom door swung open. Sam gasped in admiration and Alex held her breath.

"OMG! Clover, you look like a princess!" Alex exclaimed.

Clover had tied her blonde hair into a French braid with a plum-colored ribbon. The lavender dress fitted her perfectly and the lilac-shaped pendant hung just below her throat. Her mauve-colored glass shoes clattered as she made a small turn, holding up her dress with her gloved hands and made a curtsy. But it was the crown on her head that stood out the most. The purple gem glittered under the last ray of sunlight streaming through the windows. Small ivory pearls inlaid around the stone added to the exquisiteness of the crown and every strand of Clover's blonde hair cast a glistening effect on them.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "You look so elegant and charming!"

"And you smell so nice and sweet!" Alex sniffed the air. She was dressed in a russet Chihuahua costume with a wet, black nose, pointed ears and a short tail.

"Thanks, you guys look great too! Cute, Alex!" Clover grinned broadly and gave the Chihuahua a pat on the head.

"Mine sounds more like _evil_," Sam chuckled. She was dressed as a witch with a black pointed hat and a black cloak hung loosely around her waist. Her pretty face was now an ashy white with wrinkles made from plaster of Paris. Her nails were painted black and she was holding a broom in her hand.

"That's what undercover spies do. Masquerade," Clover giggled. Taking both her friends' hands, she announced with thrill and excitement, "Come on, guys. Let's party!"

TO BE CONTINUED ……

A/N: Actually, I decided to make this story a one-shot but unfortunately it's too long. So,

R & R and when I receive enough reviews, I'll continue with the next and last chapter where the party begins. I wrote this story in a hurry so that I could publish it before Halloween. Sorry it has a little bit 'hurrying' effect … Anyway, I would like to wish everybody a Happy Halloween!


End file.
